The Golden Nightmare
by Darkness78
Summary: "The footsteps had stopped. I found myself laughing nervously. It must've just been my imagination!"


I don't normally read supernatural! But I figured, hey!, it's Halloween, so why not write a supernatural story?

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank SWIRL3Y for betareading this story before it got published! You're this best, SWIRL3Y!<p>

* * *

><p>"Great work, King K. Rool! Those golden bananas are ours! Don't you know how much they appraise for? WE ARE GOING TO BE RICH!" my paltry underling exclaimed. As if I didn't already know. A gloriously large pile of shiny bananas is pretty conspicuous, even to the blind!<p>

"You mean 'me', right? Because the contract states that I reap all benefits." I replied, laughing.

"Can I at least have a little? Y'know, I have a family to take care of."

"Well, you can tell your stupid family 'too bad'!"

"Don't you have a family?"

"Never! Not that I remember, anyway!" I told them never to bring that up! Desperate for a change of subject, I asked, "Don't you have something to do!"

"Right, sir." He stumbled off with tears in his eyes.

I smiled. Today was the day when I'd make the biggest investment of my life- an investment in my world domination plot! The concept of control mulled around my head, as it had all those years, even when those darn monkeys tried to stop me. At least there was one less stupid monkey. Yep, that's right- I killed Donkey Kong! Isn't that awesome? Oh, and to see his best friend Diddy Kong cry all over him… it was the enjoyment of a lifetime!

I curled up in my bed. Today I sleep in the room next to a pile of riches.

At midnight, I wake abruptly.

The sound of pounding footsteps filled my regal bedroom. I flicked on my light.

Nothing. The footsteps had stopped. I found myself laughing nervously. It must've just been my imagination!

I turned the light off.

I heard screams.

This must be nothing! I'm only imagining things!

I turned the light on, just to be safe.

To my shock, a few of my underlings lay dead at the door, getting blood all over my carpet. I ran up to them, to ensure myself that this was real and not dreamt, and the light instantly turned off. Something hard hit my back!

This is only a dream…. this is only a dream…. this is only a dream…. if I just go back to bed this will be recalled as just a nightmare…

No! With another hit I realized that this was worse than a nightmare! This is REAL!

I had to scare the assailer away! Make him or her think I'm tough when I'm paranoid! "STAY AWAY! I HAVE A DOLPHIN!" I yelled, holding up my dolphin paperweight.

"I have a gun." a dark voice echoed.

Oh no! He could shoot my paperweight and I'd be left unarmed! He must've sensed the fear in my voice! There's only one thing left to do!

I crept into my closet, locking it and shaking until sunrise.

Slowly, I opened the door. It creaked open and trembled quite a bit.

The room looked untouched. The blood on the carpet was completely gone, like the underlings had never existed. So the events of last night WERE just a dream! A terrifying, horrible dream, but not real! Whew!

I checked on the pile of Golden Bananas. It was half gone.

This is weird... If the events of last night were only a dream… than why are they…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tonight I took special precautions. This nightmare is not happening twice! I put a nightlight in my room, locked all the doors, and snuggled with Mr. Happykins. But even with Mr. Happykins, fear kept my eyes open. No matter. A few pills will fix that.

I woke up at the sound of footsteps. It's happening again...

A silhouette passed the nightlight before it came off. Oh no! The assaulter's calling card!

An earthquake began suddenly. It shook me off the bed. I screamed, scrambling through the infinite hallway. Pounding footsteps followed, hitting me with the forces of what I suppose is his gun! What kind of ammo is he using! One that shot bowling balls! It didn't matter! I had to get away! The nightmare will cease!

But the ground was rumbling, and a burning agony rushed through my body. I had to press on, but there's only so much adrenaline can mask. After awhile my life involutarily flashed before me.

The day Mom and Dad first beat me...

The day I discovered that they loved K. Lumsy more than me...

The day Dad left me to die in a dumpster...

The day I realized I wanted revenge...

The day I first formed my crew...

Everything came back like a flood. My eyes watered up, realizing that this was truly the end.

The last thing I remember is the sound of the ceiling crashing.

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

"You know Candy, you're right." Diddy brought up, "DK would've wanted me to move on." It was quite the depressor for Diddy to have lost his best friend and idol, but now, with the help of Candy Kong, he felt ready to move on with his young and fresh life.

"Good for you. How are the bongos suiting you?"

"I'm getting better every day! I wonder if it goes well with guitar..."

"Eh... That one I'm not so sure."

"I'll make it work, then! Anyway, I have to go home. Even monkeys have to do homework!"

"See you later!"

"Bye!"

Diddy went home, only to discover a surprise in his living room.

A hoard of golden bananas sat there, gleaming in their lustrous and pulchritudinous glory.

There was a note attached:

_I was never able to write a will, but if I had, this would've been in it._

_ Good luck with protecting these babies!_

_ Thanks!_

_ DK _

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


End file.
